Maybe
by GitaaaGitz
Summary: Aku menyukai setiap jemarimu memainkan lagu yang indah diatas tuts, dan matamu yang terpejam dengan tenang.


**Tittle :**

 **Maybe**

 **Prompt : D-4 (Chanyeol seorang drummer dan Baekhyun seorang pianis)**

 **#ChanBaekIDChallange**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Yaoi**

 **Genre : Fluff, Romance, AU!**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Aku menyukai setiap jemarimu memainkan lagu yang indah diatas tuts, dan matamu yang terpejam dengan tenang**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Just play Yiruma' song haha, aku ngedengerin Yiruma waktu nulis ini***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini sama seperti halnya Chanyeol hampir tak mengenali dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh yang semakin kurus juga wajahnya yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus. Luhan sudah memarahinya berkali-kali menyuruh agar pria bujangan itu mulai merapikan dirinya dan bergerak untuk memulai hidup baru setelah baru putus dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya kalau kau mengabaikanku begini, kau ketinggalan banyak dari si jalang yang sudah memiliki pacar baru itu! Sumpah Chanyeol! cukur jenggotmu yang mulai menebal itu!" jerit Luhan yang membanting keras-keras bawaannya tepat di kaki pria yang lebih tinggi. "Gila! Sakit! _Damn it Lu, you're not my mom!_ " Luhan langsung memberi tatapan super mematikan yang mampu membuat pertahanan Chanyeol ambruk.

" _Yeah bring it on man!_ Aku juga sudah muak mengurusi pria yang hampir jadi pengangguran sepertimu! Kau bau! Apa mungkin petugas juga sudah memutuskan listrik mu sampai kau tidak bisa mandi!" sindir Luhan saat pria itu langsung saja menyalakan televisi sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

" _No, it works_!" Balas Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke televisinya yang membuat Luhan mendesah kasar. "Aku tidak mau tahu Yeol! Aku tunggu dua hari dan kau sudah harus berubah, banyak yang akan kukenalkan padamu. Dan jaga sikapmu! Kau harus bisa memulai untuk comeback, mengerti!"

" _I told you, i'm not ready for this_!" Semenit kemudian Chanyeol hanya bisa mengutuk keras-keras saat Luhan membanting pintunya hingga membuat suara debuman kasar.

..

Chanyeol menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang belum terbalut apapun dicermin, dia bahkan tidak percaya bahwa tubuhnya yang semakin kurus itu mulai muncul ruam-ruam aneh berwarna kebiruan disekitar perut juga punggung. Dia baru saja teringat perkataan Luhan mengenai tekanan darahnya yang buruk, atau mungkin kadar hemoglobinnya yang cukup rendah karena Chanyeol terus-terusan memakan makanan instan dan juga alkohol yang bisa menghancurkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Dengan cepat tangannya mengambil bungkusan obat yang dibawakan oleh Luhan dan meminum air dari gelas diatas nakas buru-buru. Dia semakin tidak mengerti, mengapa pria yang selama ini dia anggap hyungnya itu justru lebih memikirkan masalah kesehatannya ketimbang mantan pacarnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum gusar kemudian mengambil sepatu kesayangannya hadiah dari mantan kekasih yang membuatnya depresi berbulan-bulan itu.

" _useless."_ Ucapnya datar membuangnya kedalam tempat sampahnya yang belum terlalu penuh.

...

Luhan benar-benar menyambutnya dengan senang ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar ketimbang membuang waktunya untuk menyindiri didalam rumah yang Luhan sindir kalau Chanyeol sudah membusuk didalam rumahnya sendiri.

Hari ini dia memakai kemeja dan bawahan celana hitam dengan rambut yang sudah dipotong dan rambut-rambut halus diwajahnya sudah dia cukur, Luhan benar-benar berusaha membuatnya terlihat hidup kembali. Terlihat dari caranya yang mengenggam erat tangannya yang dingin juga merapikan kemejanya lalu tersenyum hangat. Tipikal Luhan yang selalu memperhatikan Chanyeol, bedanya yang ini dia lebih tenang daripada kemarin.

Luhan yang menyetir dan membawa mereka ke sebuah gedung konser untuk menikmati acara konser piano, Chanyeol tidak mengerti sejak kapan pria keturunan China itu jadi melankolis begini. Padahal tipe lagu Luhan adalah lagu yang berisik, dan liriknya tidak terlalu rumit. Chanyeol tahu betul selera pria yang sudah dia anggap hyungnya itu.

Ketika mereka baru saja sampai Luhan berbicara dengan beberapa orang penting di parkiran, sedangkan Chanyeol tidak sengaja menabrak orang lain sampai buku yang dibawanya jatuh berantakan.

" _Ups,_ maaf aku tidak sengaja." Chanyeol menunduk untuk membantu si orang asing memunguti bukunya, sedangkan wajahnya mengadah untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya orang yang sempat membuatnya tercengang dengan wangi bunga dimusim semi yang semerbak ini. Seperkian detik mulutnya sedikit terbuka, matanya tertegun menatap apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tidak percaya.

Dia memiliki kulit seperti porselen dengan rambut berwarna eboni cerah lalu matanya yang dalam dan tegas karena hiasan _eyeliner_ yang ada disudut kedua matanya yang kecil namun terlihat sangat indah.

"Tidak apa, aku terburu-buru makanya ceroboh. Terimakasih sudah membantu." Balasnya cepat, membungkuk dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tercengang.

"Heh! Kau sedang apa disana? Memunguti uang receh hah?!" Celetuk Luhan yang ternyata sudah berdiri disampingnya, dia tertawa geli melihat Chanyeol yang masih menunduk dengan seringai yang aneh.

" _Shut up!"_

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia pianis yang baru memulai debutnya. Tenang saja aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"Aku belum bilang apapun hyung!"

"Aku tahu wajah itu Yeol, hahaha."

Kadang Luhan itu menyebalkan. Terkadang rasanya Chanyeol ingin menendang bokongnya saja.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu jika menonton pertunjukkan piano bisa semenarik ini, awalnya dia tidak begitu menyukai instrument yang terdengar terlalu mendayu-dayu dan membuatmu hampir jatuh tertidur berbeda dengan suara gitar atau drum yang merupakan keahliannya. Tapi kali ini bukan itu, melainkan orang yang memainkannya.

Jemari lentiknya yang terlihat sangat piawai ketika memainkan tuts yang terdengar begitu menyenangkan, atau Chanyeol saja yang beranggapan berlebihan seperti itu. Dua jam, Byun Baekhyun atau begitulah yang disebutkan Luhan mengatakan jika lagu yang akan dia bawakan terakhir adalah _Clair de Lune._ Bola mata Chanyeol membulat saat dia tersenyum manis lalu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya yang indah.

"Aku pasti sudah gila."

..

"Hey Byun Baek!" Dengan cepat Luhan memberi pelukkan pada Baekhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan penampilannya dibelakang panggung.

"Kau terlihat keren sekali! Aku kira kau bahkan bukan Byun Baek yang kukenal!" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian giliran Baekhyun yang terlihat mengenggam tangan Luhan.

"Kau berlebihan sekali Luhan _ge_ , tapi terimakasih untuk pujiannya!"

"Tentu saja! Apa kubilang, kau bahkan terlihat keren. Padahal ini baru yang pertama kan?!"

Seseorang yang baru saja berdehem membuat Luhan juga Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke si pembuat suara.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan ini temanku Baek! Namanya Park Chanyeol, drummer kami yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya namun dia sangat ceroboh juga idiot, oh jangan pedulikan tubuh kurus juga kantung matanya yang menghitam. Dia terlalu sering tidur telat akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat Luhan yang menarik Chanyeol yang wajahnya sedikit kesal dengan yang baru saja Luhan katakan, untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Kau bicara apasih _ge?_ Dia tidak semengerikan itu kok." Balas Baekhyun yang menyambut tangan Chanyeol membuat pria itu semakin gila. "Hello, Park Chanyeol. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku sering melihatmu di _tv._ kau terlihat tampan tidak berbeda dari yang kupikirkan."

Sepintas seperti ribuan spektrum menyambar matanya saat ini, atau Chanyeol mungkin benar-benar gugup sampai dia lupa berapa menit dia menjabat tangannya dan Baekhyun terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman. "Hai Baekhyun, namaku Park Chanyeol. senang bertemu denganmu juga."

..

Dua minggu setelah Chanyeol menonton konser dengan Luhan, dia mulai disibukkan dengan aktivitas barunya. Dia mulai melatih permainan drumnya yang terdengar semakin memburuk, sebenarnya diawal saat Chanyeol depresi karena baru putus. Netizen sudah membuat jutaan spekulasi bahwa band nya ini akan segera hancur dan membuat membernya menjadi pengangguran.

Untunglah Luhan vokalis dan juga leader dari band mereka tahu betul bagaimana menyelesaikan suatu masalah dengan tangan dinginnya. Tidak ada seseorang yang tahu masalah depresi Chanyeol, hanya saja mereka kira Chanyeol sedang menenangkan dirinya paska putus.

"Chanyeol, bermainlah seperti terakhir kali kita membawakan lagu ini. Dan jangan menjadi pengecut lagi." Chanyeol setengah tersenyum saat Luhan memberinya pelukkan singkat dengan wajah yang siap menangis kapanpun.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu lagi hyung." Balas Chanyeol

" _i know."_

..

Luhan membuat perayaan besar untuk menyambut kembalinya Chanyeol dari persembunyiannya selama ini. Dia mengundang banyak orang termasuk member Girls' Generation dan beberapa grup band terkenal lainnya.

Chanyeol tidak begitu menyukai untuk berkumpul didalam keramaian seperti ini. Rasanya seperti terkekang dan harus menyembunyikan sosok asli dirinya yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol mendengus menatap Luhan yang masih berbicara dengan beberapa orang, lalu pergi menjauh dari ruangan yang berisik itu.

Chanyeol pergi ke belakang, disana ada kolam renang dan beberapa orang yang menghisap ganja. Tapi mereka terlihat tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Chanyeol duduk di kursi pinggir kolam, setelah menjauh dari orang-orang itu.

"Hey?"

Kepalanya mengadah, mendapati seseorang yang sangat menawan dan piawai ketika memainkan piano kemarin.

"Oh, H-Hai?"

Otomatis tubuhnya menjadi tegak dan terlihat gugup parah, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang begitu terkejut dan canggung dengan kehadirannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja boleh."

"Terimakasih."

Tidak tahu, Chanyeol benar-benar kebingungan untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun terlihat tenang, menatap kearah kolam dengan hiasan lilin aroma terapi berbentuk bunga yang menyegarkan. Tapi mata Chanyeol hanya fokus kepadanya.

"Kau mengaggumkan saat di konser. Apa kau benar-benar baru debut?"

Baekhyun menaikan kedua alisnya, yang membuat wajahnya makin terlihat _cute_. Seperti anak-anak umur sepuluh tahun. "Terimakasih, ya aku memang baru debut. Harusnya aku sudah debut dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi sesuatu menimpaku jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengundurnya."

"Ah benarkah? Kalau kau debut lebih awal pasti kau sudah menjadi orang yang hebat. Dan tidak mungkin sekarang kau duduk dihadapanku."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Justru kalau aku debut diawal, mungkin aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara dengan drummer hebat sepertimu."

Perut Chanyeol terasa melilit, sebenarnya sedikit berlebihan. Tapi Chanyeol sangat suka mendengarnya. Mengapa suasananya menjadi sedikit canggung, atau hanya Chanyeol saja yang merasa begitu. Dia menggaruk kepalanya lalu tertawa dengan nada yang konyol.

"Kalau begitu inilah yang disebut takdir." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum.

..

"Sudah terlalu larut, manajerku tidak mengangkat panggilannya sama sekali." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih mencoba untuk menghubungi lewat ponsel.

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar?"

"Aku mau saja, tapi aku benar-benar lupa dengan alamat apartemenku yang baru. Aku dalam masalah." Baekhyun mendesah kasar ketika panggilannya kali ini bahkan tidak mendapatkan respon apapun.

"Kalau begitu, menginap saja."

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat juga tangannya menjadi terkepal. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan membencinya dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar aneh mengajak orang asing untuk menginap, lebih buruknya mungkin saja Baekhyun mengira kalau dia memiliki niat yang buruk.

Tapi semua kemungkinan buruk itu hilang saat Baekhyun malah tersenyum membuat getaran aneh di sekujur tubuh Chanyeol. "Apakah akan merepotkanmu?"

"Ten-tentu saja tidak."

..

Chanyeol merasakan gemetar saat menekan _password_ apartemennya sendiri dengan Baekhyun yang menunggu dibelakangnya dengan tenang. Tapi mengapa Chanyeol merasa bahwa apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang adalah seperti sebuah ancaman.

Mereka masuk dan Baekhyun langsung meminjam kamar mandinya, sementara itu Chanyeol menyiapkan baju ganti untuknya. Chanyeol menggurutu karena semua pakaian yang dia miliki terlalu besar untuk Baekhyun. Dia bisa gila kalau sampai anak itu memakai pakaian kebesaran yang mungkin saja bisa memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya yang indah.

 _Pria mesum_ , kutuknya dalam hati. Chanyeol menyerah dan mengambil kemeja putih yang menurutnya pas ditubuh mungil Baekhyun dan juga celana piyama dengan motif kotak-kotak besar.

..

Chanyeol sedang menonton televisinya ketika Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi, dengan rambut yang basah. Chanyeol bersumpah dia harus mengontrol dirinya yang mungkin benar-benar bisa hilang kendali saat ini juga.

Apalagi Baekhyun langsung duduk disampingnya sambil mengeringkan rambut. Chanyeol bisa menghirup wangi lavender yang menyelimuti tubuh anak itu.

Dia sudah tidak tahan, kemudian bangkit dari sofa lalu menuju counter didapur. "Kau mau minum sesuatu Baekhyun?"

"Sesuatu yang hangat, _please?"_ jawabnya sambil mengganti _channel_ televisi tanpa menatap Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Ok!"

Dari sana dia bisa mengamati wajah Baekhyun tanpa make up atau hiasan apapun. Kulitnya yang mulus dan pucat namun terlihat indah karena bibirnya yang merah seperti mawar. Suara tawanya yang terdengar seperti alunan musik ketika dia menonton acara komedi.

Chanyeol menyukai semuanya. Dia menggeleng pelan, membawa dua buah cangkir teh mawar dan duduk disamping Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menjadi gugup parah saat mendengarnya menggumamkan terimakasih dengan pelan lalu minum dari cangkir yang dibawanya.

"Menyegarkan sekali!" Balasnya diiringi dengan tawa yang renyah, hampir saja Chanyeol ingin menciumnya.

..

"Tidurlah dikamar, aku akan tidur di sofa saja Baek."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak, itu namanya merepotkanmu. Tidak apa. Kita bisa tidur disana. Ha ha ha."

Chanyeol ingin mengutuk saja, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa tidur dalam satu ranjang kalau saja kerja jantungnya saat ini benar-benar tak terkendali dan mungkin saja dia bisa melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Tidak apa Baekhyun, aku sudah sering tidur di sofa kalau lelah. Dan aku sudah sangat terbiasa. Buatlah dirimu nyaman, selamat malam."

"Kalau begitu selamat malam."

..

Chanyeol menggeram pelan, aroma _pancake_ atau mungkin strawberry, baru saja menyerang indra penciumannya dengan sangat menyenangkan. Perlahan kakinya turun dari sofa lalu menuju dapur tempat aroma itu berasal.

Matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang memunggunginya karena sedang memasak sesuatu lalu dia berdehem pelan membuat anak itu sedikit terkejut.

"Oh, pagi. Aku membuat beberapa _pancake_ strawberry. Maaf tidak minta izin padamu dulu."

"Tidak apa, anggap saja rumah sendiri" Balasnya lalu menarik kursi didepan counter dan mengamati punggung Baekhyun yang terbalut tali apron yang dikenakannya.

"Semuanya sudah matang. Aku tidak membuat terlalu banyak karena bahan-bahan masakanmu hampir habis."

Chanyeol merasa kesal, mengapa dia lupa untuk menyuruh Luhan mengisi kulkasnya karena dia benar-benar tidak mengerti masalah dapur.

"Ah, itu. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbelanja."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu menuangkan jus jeruk pada cangkir Chanyeol dan melepas apron untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Hey Chanyeol. bisa ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu?"

Chanyeol tersedak, buru-buru meminum jus jeruk dihadapannya lalu menatap Baekhyun seakan bertanya kau-ingin-tahu-apa.

"Ah, maaf. Ha ha. Apa aku membuatmu terkejut? Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan seorang drummer hebat seperti dirimu. Aku sempat mendengar masalah hubunganmu dengan aktris itu. Tapi aku tidak berani membuat spekulasi yang macam-macam."

Seakan mengerti dan menangkap wajah canggung milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum datar.

"Tidak apa Baekhyun, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Aku lahir tanggal 27 November 1992, lalu tinggal di London sampai remaja untuk mempelajari musik. Lalu pindah ke Jepang dua tahun dan debut di Korea. Ayahku tidak mendukung karirku sedangkan ibuku pindah ke California karena bercerai dengannya, tapi dia tetap mengirimkan uang jadi aku pilih ibuku. Hidupku sangat membosankan sebelum aku bertemu dengan Luhan, kami menjadi training bersama, aku terkejut ketika kami debut bersama juga. Dan ya aku memacari aktris, saat itu ulang tahunnya aku berniat memberinya kejutan tapi yang kudapatkan malah dia sedang tidur dengan pria lain."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bagaimana bisa pria dihadapannya ini malah menceritakan rahasia pribadi seperti itu. Apa dia tidak takut kalau Baekhyun malah menyebarkan rumornya pada media.

"Dan akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu disaat yang tepat."

"Maksudnya?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap kepada mata Baekhyun seolah tenggelam dengan pesonanya yang begitu indah, bau strawberry masih melekat kuat pada kemejanya yang ternyata tetap kebesaran untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat tulang selangkanya yang indah.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pancake yang baru dia masak, mengambil potongannya masih enggan untuk menatap Chanyeol yang terasa seperti menghakiminya.

"Baek?"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku rasa, aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan memunguti semua barang miliknya. "Aku harus pulang, terimakasih untuk semuanya Chanyeol-ssi. Aku akan mengembalikan pakaianmu segera." Ucapnya tergesa-gesa lalu keluar begitu saja dari sana.

..

Dua bulan, sambil mengurusi konsep _comeback_ dengan anggota lainnya Luhan merasa banyak yang berubah dengan keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Dia jadi tidak banyak bicara seperti dulu. Lebih banyak melamun dan berlatih dengan keras. Luhan tidak suka dengan keadaan ini.

Luhan menyuruh Minseok, gitaris mereka untuk membeli makanan dan mengajak Chanyeol bicara hanya empat mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan sambil membuka dua kaleng soda.

"Ya, bisa kau lihat kan?"

"Bukan itu. Apa kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi dengan penuh penekanan sehingga Chanyeol merasa bahwa Luhan sudah tahu dengan perubahan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini.

" _Well, i'm not."_ Chanyeol memilih untuk menatap kedua kakinya sendiri ketimbang menatap mata Luhan yang terlihat sangat menusuk baginya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tak yakin untuk bercerita."

Mata Luhan terlihat semakin menusuk. "Aku sudah mengenal mu bertahun-tahun dan kau sudah menganggapku hyungmu sendiri. Tapi masalah begini kau masih ragu untuk bercerita!" Luhan yang mulai kesal tiba-tiba berdiri untuk meninggalkan kursinya, tapi Chanyeol menahannya dan memberikan isyarat kalau dia akan menceritakannya.

"Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu."

Luhan akhirnya kembali duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu ini apa _hyung._ Setiap kali aku melihat temanmu aku merasa seperti naik _roller coaster._ Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu menyerang perutku. Dia terlihat begitu menarik dan sangat menyenangkan bagiku."

"Maksudmu Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemas, pipinya terasa panas atau mungkin memang sudah memerah.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menginap waktu itu karena dia lupa jalan pulang ke apartemen barunya. Lalu saat kami sarapan, aku mengatakan bahwa aku aku menyukainya dan dia pergi begitu saja."

Luhan hampir tersedak sodanya sendiri. "Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, bodoh!"

"Belum banyak yang kau ketahui tentang Baekhyun, harusnya kau menanyakannya dulu padaku."

"Memangnya apa hal yang tidak aku ketahui itu, _huh?!"_ Balasnya dengan nada yang cukup sinis.

"Kau tahu apa alasan Baekhyun menunda debutnya?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, sambil mengira-ngira mengapa pertanyaan ini terasa begitu mengerikan.

"Begini Yeol, Baekhyun itu pernah menikah. Namanya Wu Yifan. Pengusaha kaya raya dari China, mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali dan pria China yang biasa dipanggil Kris itu langsung melamarnya. Baekhyun mau. Ketika dua bulan pernikahan mereka Kris pergi begitu saja tanpa ada kabar apapun. Ternyata dia sudah menikah lagi di China."

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya baru saja berhenti beberapa detik. Pantas saja Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah perasaannya saat itu. Mungkin dia sudah trauma untuk menerima orang lain masuk kedalam kehidupannya lalu menghancurkannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia menjadi benci dengan Kris, atau apalah itu.

Dia mendesah frustasi. "Jadi maksudmu, dia masih trauma untuk menerima orang lain?"

Luhan membalasnya dengan satu anggukan.

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin aku akan menghancurkan hatinya untuk yang kedua kali kalau saja aku pernah merasakan sakitnya dibuang seperti sampah."

"Aku juga mengenal Baekhyun lama sekali, karena Kris yang mengenalkannya padaku. Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang akan datang kembali jika dia benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Kita lihat saja Yeol."

..

 _Comeback stage_ band mereka hanya menunggu beberapa hari. Chanyeol lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor agensi bersama anggota yang lain. Kemampuannya kembali dengan sempurna, Chanyeol berkesempatan untuk menulis satu buah lagu dengan instrument gitar acoustic salah satu keahliannya selain drum.

Luhan sudah mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi ungu cerah, Chanyeol hanya mengganti gaya rambutnya saja. Banyak pujian yang mengatakan kalau Chanyeol makin terlihat tampan. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik, wajahnya tidak layu seperti ketika dia depresi.

Ketika mereka sedang makan malam, manajer mereka mengatakan seseorang mengunjungi Chanyeol. dia menenggak air mineral sampai habis lalu mengikuti kemana manajernya pergi.

Lagi, seperti ribuan kupu kupu menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun datang membawa _papper bag_ dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin memeluk tubuh mungilnya saja. Harum bunga langsung tercium ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekat, hanya beberapa senti didepan Baekhyun sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

Apa ini artinya dia sudah kembali?

"Hai, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan ragu. "Hai Chanyeol-ssi."

"Tidak perlu kaku begitu, panggil Chanyeol saja."

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit, Baekhyun belum menatap Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu bicara didalam saja."

..

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan pakaian yang kupinjam waktu itu." Baekhyun memberikan _papper bag_ yang dibawanya. Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar baru mengambilnya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol."

"Ya, bukan masalah besar. Apa ada lagi alasanmu untuk berkunjung?"

Barulah Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Itu, masalah di apartemenmu waktu itu."

"Ya, aku mohon maafkan aku Baek, aku baru mendengar ceritanya dari Luhan. _Please_ ¸ jangan menjauh dari ̶ ̶ "

"Aku juga sama."

Chanyeol belum menangkap maksud apapun dari Baekhyun. Sama? Sama dalam hal apa?

"Aku juga menyukai Chanyeol, tapi aku benar-benar takut."

 _Papper bag_ Baekhyun jatuh dari tangan Chanyeol, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Masalahnya apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan, apa dia benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpi untuk saat ini.

"Aku takut kalau saja ̶ ̶ "

Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol langsung merengkuh tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Bisa dia rasakan tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang akibat perbuatannya tadi.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti yang pria brengsek itu lakukan. Aku akan menjagamu seperti menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku berjanji Baekhyun, aku berjanji." Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, dia terlalu bahagia untuk saat ini. Kebahagian itu semakin bertambah ketika Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol."

..

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya hampir terjungkal ketika melihat Chanyeol datang dengan menggenggam tangan seseorang. Begitu juga dengan Minseok, juga Jongdae yang hampir berteriak mengutuk Chanyeol untuk menghilang cukup lama, lalu menggandeng orang lain kedalam.

"Kalian semua perkenalkan, dia adalah kekasihku. Mulai sekarang dia mungkin akan kesini untuk menemani kita."

" _This lucky bastard!"_ Minseok menutup mulut Jongdae lalu tertawa canggung, sedangkan Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Baekhyun, kami akan mulai latihannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali, lalu melepas genggamannya yang terasa begitu nyaman untuk duduk di sofa, memperhatikan kekasihnya yang begitu terlihat mengaggumkan dengan instrument yang dulu menurutnya sangat berisik, tapi itu semua berbeda ketika Chanyeol yang membawakannya.

..

Dalam waktu dua minggu, mereka banyak menghaiskan waktu berdua. Entah Baekhyun yang datang ke agensi Chanyeol atau Chanyeol yang mengunjungi gedung pertunjukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah penyemangat kapanpun Chanyeol merasa tidak yakin atau ingin melarikan diri. Baekhyun dengan sikap tenangnya terasa menyatu dengan setiap nada yang dia mainkan, Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia selalu memejamkan matanya atau tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baek kau tahu, aku juga bisa memainkan piano sehebat dirimu."

"Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus membuktikannya secara langsung padaku."

"Kau tahu lagu ini." Perlahan jemari Chanyeol menekan tuts menghasilkan nada yang indah.

"Maybe, Yiruma."

"Hey, kau hebat juga!"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, duduk disebelah Chanyeol ikut hanyut dalam permainannya. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata menikmati nada indah yang mereka hasilkan berdua.

"Maybe, terus mengingatkanku padamu Baek."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa."

"Dasar, apa kau sudah makan siang?"

..

Persiapan _comeback_ Chanyeol hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, video klip mereka akan rilis malam ini dan jadwal _comebacknya_ dua hari setelah itu. Baekhyun tidak bersamanya karena dia masih sibuk untuk mempersiapkan sebuah konser musikal dengan tim yang lain.

Chanyeol mengerti dengan kesibukan Baekhyun, tapi dia hanya merasa sangat kesal. Tidak menyaksikannya dengan kekasihnya saat ini. Luhan seakan mengerti terus-terusan mengejek Chanyeol. " _Bird love boy!"_ Membuat Chanyeol kesal dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak memplester mulut Luhan saat ini juga.

Tengah malam, Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan kalau dia menonton Music videonya. Chanyeol merasa gugup. Lagu yang mereka bawakan adalah lagu yang terlalu berisik, begitu menurut Baekhyun. Itu semua sebenarnya sindiran untuk mantan kekasih Chanyeol. dimana liriknya banyak menyinggung bahwa Chanyeol mungkin bisa mencari seseorang yang dua ratus kali lebih baik darinya.

Baekhyun mengatakan kalau video klipnya bagus dan Chanyeol terlihat begitu sangar, namun sangat menawan. Luhan hampir muntah mendengarnya.

..

Baekhyun tidak bisa datang untuk comeback perdananya. Dia benar-benar sibuk sampai-sampai ingin rasanya Chanyeol datang kesana dan menyeretnya untuk datang.

Penonton yang hadir membuatnya terasa kaku, seperti debut untuk yang pertama kalinya. Berkali-kali dia menenangkan detak jantung nya dengan menarik napas panjang perlahan, Luhan masih mengejeknya dari jauh.

Perlahan lampu mulai menyala tanda sebentar lagi rekaman akan segera dimulai, Chanyeol masih membayangkan wajah Baekhyun diantara para penggemar. Namun dia benar-benar tidak datang.

..

"Aku melihat penampilan perdanamu, sungguh."

"Tapi aku tidak menatap wajahmu secara langsung."

"Ya aku tahu, aku minta maaf Yeol."

"Besok kau harus datang. Karena aku akan bernyanyi solo juga."

"Ya, aku pasti datang."

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja, Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Dia rindu setengah mati dengan Baekhyun.

..

"Kau dimana? Acaranya hampir dimulai."

"Aku hampir sampai, sungguh."

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan mendengarnya dari awal."

Luhan mengatakan kalau rekaman Chanyeol harus segera dimulai, tanpa menunggu lama. Rasanya ini tidak adil. Lagu ini untuk Baekhyun, tapi justru dia datang terlambat menghancurkan suasananya.

 _The first time when i see you there_

 _With so much mystery and i don't know why._

 _Your eyes seems hard, but you bring my world there._

 _No need a reason but i know, what we called it a destiny..._

 _I can't let you go, no more._

 _Cause you're all my world._

 _.._

Setelah selesai membuat seluruh penggemar merasa luluh dengan suara dan permainan gitar akustiknya, Luhan langsung menyuruh Chanyeol masuk dengan cepat.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Baekhyun, dia kecelakaan!"

Kaki Chanyeol terasa lemas. Luhan hanya menangis, Minseok menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Apa wajahku saat ini sedang bercanda menurutmu! Pergi bodoh!"

..

 _I can't let you go, no more!_

 _.._

Baekhyun belum sadarkan diri. Dokter mengatakan kepalanya terbentur dengan kuat sehingga membuat trauma yang hebat pada Baekhyun, dia koma 4 hari. Dokter mengatakan kemungkinan terburuknya Baekhyun akan amnesia.

Chanyeol merasa bahwa dunianya akan hancur sebentar lagi. Dia menatap mata Baekhyun yang tertutup, dia membutuhkan alat bantu untuk pernapasannya. Selang yang ada dimulut mungilnya membuat Chanyeol meringis.

Seharusnya mereka berada diluar untuk makan malam bersama, Chanyeol ingin melihat instrumen musikal yang akan Baekhyun mainkan. Mereka hampir tidak bertemu selama satu bulan, banyak yang ingin Chanyeol ceritakan. Banyak hal juga yang dia ingin dengarkan dari Baekhyun.

Tapi sekarang Baekhyun terbaring lemas, dengan banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi ketika dia sadar, Chanyeol belum siap dengan semua itu.

..

Chanyeol kesal harus bersikap profesional ketika diatas panggung. Melihat wajah penggemar yang datang dengan senyuman mereka hanya membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak saja kalau hatinya benar-benar terasa sangat kacau.

Luhan juga semakin khawatir dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin kehilangan berat badannya. Apalagi jadwal mereka semakin padat saja, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa menyeimbanginya.

..

Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun yang terasa sedikit kaku. Sudah hari ke sepuluh dia belum juga sadar. Chanyeol sangat merindukan suaranya, permainan pianonya, semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Meski belum banyak mengenal Baekhyun, rasanya sudah seperti dia mengenalinya seumur hidupnya. Chanyeol mendesah pelan, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya disisi kasur Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, tidak bisakah kau membuka matamu untukku. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku rindu mata kecilmu yang terlihat lucu, aku rindu jemarimu yang berada diatas tuts. Bahkan aku rindu harum bunga musim semimu. Bisakah kau bangun sekarang?"

"Aku mohon."

5 menit.

Chanyeol merasakan jemari Baekhyun sedikit bergerak, dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kemungkinan bahwa Baekhyun sudah sadar.

"B-Baek?"

Matanya sedikit mengernyit. Melihat kekanan juga ke kiri. Berusaha beradaptasi dengan ruangan serba putih juga bau obat yang begitu menusuk indra penciumannya.

"Kau siapa?"

..

"Baekhyun kehilangan memori sementaranya. Dia hanya bisa mengingat masa lalu, tapi tidak terlalu banyak. Mungkin dia melupakan kejadian yang baru-baru ini, dan masalah kecelakaannya."

"Lalu bagaimana mengembalikan ingatan sementaranya?!" Bentak Chanyeol mulai frustasi. Kepalanya terasa berputar, mengingat apa yang baru saja dokter bilang, mungkin saja Baekhyun sudah tidak mengingat hal apapun tentang dirinya.

"Cara satu-satunya adalah terapi, yang diberikan oleh kerabat terdekat. Mungkin melalui pendekatan pelan-pelan. Kau juga harus banyak menceritakan tentang dirimu padanya. Mungkin itu yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini."

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. Bagaimana jika yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini hanyalah kenangan masa lalunya dengan Kris, bagaimana jika Baekhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah kalau saja Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia adalah kekasihnya. Chanyeol makin merasa kesal.

..

"Hey Yeol, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"No need to ask hyung."

Luhan meletakan dua kopi panas dihadapan mereka lalu menggenggam kedua tangan milik Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun masih mengingatku, tapi dia terasa kaku untuk saat ini."

"Itu masih lebih baik, ketimbang melupakanmu seluruhnya."

"Kau ingat apa yang ku bilang? Baekhyun tidak mudah melepaskan orang yang dia sukai"

Mata Chanyeol menatap Luhan lebih serius.

"Aku hanya membicarakan tentang film yang kami suka, lalu Baekhyun ingat semua tentang diriku. Buat lah dia mengingat hal yang menyenangkan tentang kalian berdua. Memang sulit dan membutuhkan banyak waktu, tapi kau akan merasakannya sendiri."

"Hyung, aku takut."

"Percayalah, jangan menyinggung apapun yang membuat kalian marah. Baekhyun adalah orang yang pendiam. Jadi kau harus membuka hatinya secara perlahan."

"Akan kucoba"

"Aku yakin Baekhyun akan mengingatmu Yeol."

..

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan, dia sedang membaca beberapa majalah yang dibawa oleh Luhan. Tangan Chanyeol makin terasa kaku. Baekhyun belum menoleh, jadi Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju kasurnya.

"Hey, Baek."

Dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya dengan majalah yang masih berada ditangannya. "Hai, Luhan menceritakanmu padaku. Namamu Park Chanyeol kan? Seorang drummer yang hebat itu."

"Wow, kau sudah mengingat dengan baik."

"Ya, terimakasih. Luhan bilang kau adalah seseorang yang berarti bagiku, apa bisa kau jelaskan. Luhan tidak mau menceritakannya padaku semuanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi bundar Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Perlahan dia menarik kursi untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap untuk mendengar cerita dari ku Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menangguk, tidak berani untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya dari awal pertemuan kita."

.

.

.

END

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry guys, ceritanya kurang pake banget. Soalnya ini diseleseinnya pas tugas lagi numpuk dengan indahnya T.T. jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Thanks :***


End file.
